


Girl Meets Texas

by Weasleymama



Series: Girl Meets FIXED EPISODES [1]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:10:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5048062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weasleymama/pseuds/Weasleymama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I found Girl Meets Texas to be really disappointing. I heard rumors that there was a kiss at the campfire but Disney cut it out. Not sure if it’s true, but either way I felt that the entire thing was just wrong from then on…so I fixed it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl Meets Texas

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to all comments!

> Lucas and Maya sat close to one another looking at the fire, Maya still shocked by what Riley had just revealed before she left, curled into herself as much as she could. After a long moment of silence, Lucas finally spoke, turning to look at Maya. “You like me?”
> 
> “No.” she replied quickly without even glancing his way.
> 
> “Maya why didn’t you want me to ride in the rodeo?” 
> 
> It took her a second to find a response witty enough. “Because I didn’t want you to win and get all conceited.” Even her sarcastic nature didn’t make that believable.
> 
> “I don’t think that’s it.” Unlike Maya who tried to keep her eyes on the fire, Lucas kept his on Maya.
> 
> “ _I don’t think that’s it._ ” She mocked him with the most country twang she could muster.
> 
> “I don’t talk like that, I just don’t.” He replied, it didn’t feel funny this time. “Why do you see me like that?”
> 
> And it pushed her to the edge, no one around to see her honesty now and she stood, exasperated as she spoke. He’d never understand. “Of course I don’t see you like that!” She sighed and took a few steps away from him, sitting across the fire from him now. “Can we just look at this fire, please?”
> 
> “Yes.” And they did – for only a few seconds. Both with arms crossed, confused about everything happening, Lucas looked over at Maya. Was there more there than he’d ever seen? And as if on cue, her eyes raised to see him looking back. 
> 
> “Stop.” And Lucas shrugged at her and looked back at the fire…only to look right back up at her, he couldn’t seem to help himself...she was right there. And of course she’d always been pretty – beautiful even, but could her game her mocking have all been more and he’d just never paid attention? He failed to notice that every time he looked at her she looked back, it wasn’t that she knew he was doing it, it was that she wanted to see him too…but admitting that for Maya was harder than she could say, it would change the dynamic of everything she found secure in her life. She glared at him and his eyes darted away again. But the third time she caught his eyes she practically begged as she spoke. “Can we just stop? I just want everything to stop. It’s bad enough I’ve been keeping this secret from Riley all this time.”
> 
> “What secret?” 
> 
> Maya sighed. “You guys are so much alike. I thought you were just like brother and sister too.” But inside she knew that a part of her wanted them to be that, wanted this all to be easier.
> 
> “Why?” she was finally talking and he wanted her to keep going, to make sense of everything that had happened.
> 
> “You’re at your best when you’re just talking to each other.” Maya told him, looking over at the glow of the fire on his face. “Looking out for each other.” Her eyes went back to the fire, not wanting him to see the shame she felt in keeping anything from Riley on purpose. “That’s what I believed but I kept it a secret. And now the secret’s out so I don’t have to carry it around with me anymore.” She sighed a little and felt defeated inside somehow. “I just don’t want to have any more secrets from her.”
> 
> “So,” Lucas began as he stood. “You don’t make fun of me because you like me?” They’d gotten a little off topic and he really was starting to question what she felt for him, nothing made sense.
> 
> She shook her head, she wasn’t going to do this, not with him, not now. “I’m just going to watch this fire.” She told him, dismissing his questions.
> 
> “Maya, why do you make fun of me?” He pressed, he almost needed her to say she liked him herself. Riley saying it wasn’t enough to believe it.
> 
> She scoffed as she stood, he wasn’t going to let it go. “Because you’re easy to make fun of.”
> 
> “Okay then stop.” He said it simply but she kept going, pushing him back, trying to push him and his questions away.
> 
> “Because you’re a Huckleberry, because you’re a Ranger Rick.”
> 
> “Would you stop?” But she kept talking over him as she walked around the fire closer to him. She continued stepping up to him, wanting to force him back with everything she had.
> 
> “Look if I had feelings for you don’t you think I’d come right out and say it?” And one step in even closer to pull her most classic move. “Well I don’t, so what I do say is har-hurr—“ She stopped short as his hands took her cheeks in his hands, he was so close she could feel his breath against her lips. Their noses practically touching. Her eyes were wide, looking up at him.
> 
> ……
> 
> As his eyes shut, he closed the gap between them. A kiss, a simple and pure kiss. Maya’s first kiss. She hadn’t known it would be soft and firm all at once, that the feeling of his rough fingertips on her cheeks would feel comfortable and safe. She hadn’t even imagined what this kiss could be…but even in her head it wasn’t as good as this moment. 
> 
> But no…this was Lucas, this was Riley’s Lucas.
> 
> She watched him as he pulled back, speaking softly, no mocking in her voice. “Why did you do that?”
> 
> Lucas blinked, almost surprised with himself. Had he really just kissed Maya Hart? “I-I don’t know, I just wanted you to stop.” She stared at him confused for a second. For a moment she’d liked it, she’d liked that she could taunt him and that was how he responded to it. She almost considered doing it more ...until he spoke again. “Please don’t tell my sister…”
> 
> Maya looked down. Of course his mind was on Riley. Of course it was too good to be true, he was too good. “You couldn’t think of another way to stop me?” She shot back
> 
> “Not at the time, no.” He looked back at her, he could see something was different from just 20 seconds ago when they’d been so close together. “I’m sorry?”
> 
> Maya swallowed, turning back to the fire and shaking her head. “You don’t have to be sorry, Huckleberry.” She looked up to him and he looked and sounded so confused it almost made her feel bad. “Of course I like you. You’re a good guy. If you got hurt I don’t know what I would have done.” And with that Maya sat again, feeling defeated and almost rejected. Everything went back to Riley, but of all things for him to say ‘don’t tell my sister’ had to be the hardest for Maya to hear. Lucas slowly sat down beside her. “I don’t want to have any more secrets from her.” She told him again, looking over at him, trying to make her point.
> 
> And as he watched her eyes when she spoke, it hit him, what had happened, what he’d said and they’d done. That everything was truly changing now and while she did like him and Riley did push them there, he had kissed her, he had crossed the line and made it change the most. 
> 
> ……
> 
> “I like you too, you know” Lucas told her softly. “I think part of me always has but.”
> 
> “Riley.” Maya filled in.
> 
> “Yeah.” He paused for a moment as Riley filled his mind, her words, everything she’d said. “Wait…you stepped back?” He asked eyes on Maya as she looked to the fire again and shrugged. Anytime it got more honest than she liked, she couldn’t look him in the eyes. “So…the whole time?”
> 
> Maya signed and turned to him. “Yes.” She told him, slightly defensive, she didn’t like being this open with him, seeing this side of her. “The whole time, Huckleberry. I didn’t step back, I was never stepped up. You weren’t interested in me, Riley liked you and you liked her from the start, so I just let it go. I want her to be happy, Lucas. She’s my best friend.”
> 
> His head lowered some, was Riley telling him the truth about this brother and sister thing? She seemed pretty serious, but…it all came out of nowhere. And now here was Maya. “What happens now?” He asked her, looking so innocent to her then that she felt bad once more.
> 
> “What do you want to happen?”
> 
> “Can I hold your hand?” he asked, going for the first thing that popped into his head. She was taken aback by the request and shrugged, holding out her hand to him. He slid his fingers between hers, closing his hand around her much smaller one. Maya couldn’t help the small smile on her lips as she looked down at her hand in Lucas’s. Maybe it would all be okay.
> 
> …….
> 
> Riley had all but given her blessing, she’d let go of Lucas very openly, she’d told Maya that nothing she could do would keep them from being friends. She’d made a point to leave them alone after outing Maya. And while Maya was very perceptive to things, she wasn’t letting herself see that Riley might not have been as okay with it all as she said. She wanted it to be okay so much that she made herself believe Riley’s words. 
> 
> When you have your first kiss, it’s something you want to tell your best friend. It’s something Maya wanted so much to share with Riley, to at the very least just tell her so there really would be no more secrets. The flight back, Riley switched tickets with Lucas, sitting him next to Maya and herself between Farkle and Zay, making it impossible for Maya to talk to her about what happened at the campfire. 
> 
> Finally, Monday morning at school Maya was able to get Riley to talk to her. But Riley was still trying to flee. _No more secrets._ Was all Maya kept saying to herself. _No more secrets._
> 
> “Riles something happened between me and Lucas.”
> 
> But Riley cut her off. “I don’t need to know what happened.”
> 
> “No, I need to tell you. You need to know.”
> 
> Riley smiled then. “Maya, I know a lot of things are going to happen” It was inevitable. “You know what else I know? I liked the new boy and you stepped back for me and then I saw how scared you were for him. You need to feel whatever you feel, how could I ever keep that from you? Whatever happens, happens.” And as Lucas approached, the topic seemed to be over. Maya sighed a little. She had told her all of this before, why was she saying it again? Why couldn’t she just listen? 
> 
> “My brother!” Riley exclaimed and went to playfully – though sometimes painfully – punch Lucas.
> 
> He grabbed her arm before she made contact. “Hey! Hi, hey Riley. You know um.” And he smiled bright as Maya stood back where she’d always stood. “I want to thank you again for believing in me and giving me the confidence that I would be okay.” And Maya stood back without a sound at his words, feeling like she’d just had the wind knocked out of her. She hadn’t wanted him to ride, to get hurt at all. She hadn’t given him confidence, if anything she’d shaken what he already had. But Riley, Riley always seemed to know best. And it hurt, but she wasn’t going to let it show, after all what right did she have?
> 
> “I will always believe in you and I will always be here.” She smiled back to Maya then, but it wasn’t Riley wavering that Maya was thinking about just then.
> 
> “Thank you, Riley.” And it was then he looked over Riley’s shoulder to Maya. “Hi.”
> 
> She put a smile on. “Hey.”
> 
> “Hey.” He said once more.
> 
> “Hi.” Riley then replied softly and it was all too much – apparently even for Lucas who shook his head, uttered ‘wow’ and went to class. Maya was sure Riley had no idea how that simple moment had just shook all of her own confidence in anything that happened with Lucas. How much that moment reminded her she would never be Riley, never be that girl for Lucas.
> 
> Maya was very quiet for the rest of the day. She furrowed her brow, trying to make sense of why he was with her, why he kissed her. He still seemed to be more into Riley and he very much didn’t seem to like being called her brother. Nothing felt right about any of this and all Maya could think was that she’d done this. If she’d just watched him in that stupid rodeo then none of them would have known. Damn feelings.
> 
> ….
> 
> Maya went directly to the bakery after school that day, not waiting on any of them to join her. She sat near the back by herself, sketching out her feelings onto paper. This had to be better than holding it all in to come out at the wrong time again and ruin everything. Katy brought her a cookie and a smoothie and sat down beside her. “What’s wrong baby girl?” She knew there was a chance Maya wouldn’t tell her anything, but it was worth a shot to take that sad look from her daughter’s eyes. 
> 
> Maya glanced to her mother and wondered…could she talk to her mother like Riley talked to Topanga? Well….it couldn’t hurt, not to mention she had no one else to talk to. And so Maya sighed and between sips from the smoothie, she told her mother everything that happened in Texas. “Your first kiss?” Katy crooned with a big grin.
> 
> “Mom.” Maya rolled her eyes. 
> 
> “Sorry, sorry, not the point. Go on.” Katy said, motioning that she was zipping her lips, though her grin was hard to hide. As Maya went on to talk about how Riley was refusing to listen, and how alone she’d been feeling at school all day, Katy’s grin turned down. “Baby girl…you really are growing up aren’t you?” And she hugged Maya towards her. “I was hoping this wouldn’t come up for a while…boys and best friends don’t always mix well.” 
> 
> “But what do I do? Should I just tell Lucas it was a mistake and let it all go back to normal?”
> 
> “Well…what’s normal?” Katy asked, brow raised slightly as she took a bite of Maya’s cookie. Maya began to speak but stopped herself. Normal. What **_was_** normal?
> 
> Maya took a sip from the smoothie and sighed a little. “Normal for us is…Lucas and Riley I guess.” She told her mother. 
> 
> Katie shrugged a little. “Yeah, sure, it was once… but before Lucas got here normal was you and Riley and Farkle following you both around everywhere.” She reminded her daughter. “There is no such thing as normal, baby girl. Life is ever changing. Every day you grow, learn and change and if you try to stop that, you’re going to make yourself miserable because you just can’t. You only delay the inevitable.” Maya took in her mother’s words as much as any 14 year old could. “Listen…this is just the beginning, boys are going to come around you and Riley for the rest of your lives. If you like Lucas, and Riley knows and tells you to go for it, then you did nothing wrong by kissing him.”
> 
> “What if she didn’t mean it?” Maya asked, suspecting as much from how Riley had been acting. 
> 
> “Then that’s up to her to make it okay. If Riley chose to lie to you to make you happy – much like you ignored feelings for Lucas for so long to make her happy, then only Riley can make that okay. She can come back and tell you she was wrong, that it makes her uncomfortable…and then you cross that bridge. If you worry about things that haven’t even happened yet, you will make yourself crazy.”
> 
> “So what do I do?” Maya asked her mother bluntly, all these life lessons were exhausting her. She just wanted to fix it things and make it all better. 
> 
> “What do you want, Maya, just you and me, complete honesty. Do you want to date Lucas?” Maya was quiet for a long time, her eyes slowly looking past her mother as if she needed to check the room before she could answer and then just sighed and nodded. “So date him. Riley made her choice, she took herself out of the equation. It’s not about her anymore. If Lucas wants to date you, he will, if he wants Riley he won’t. For all I know about Lucas Friar, he seems like a good guy, and a truly good guy isn’t going to do that to you.” Another sullen nod from Maya. “But you know, baby.” Katy began, leaning in and nudging Maya’s shoulder with her own. “He’s probably as confused with all of this as you are.”
> 
> …….
> 
> Maya and Lucas sat next to one another in Topanga’s, their first date was off to a great start. Lucas looked ahead, his hands folded in his lap. Maya’s hands on her knee as she looked over to him and away. She smiled a little as she spoke. “So, this is our new relationship?”
> 
> After a second, Lucas replied, “Yeah. How’s it goin’ so far?” And he finally turned to her. 
> 
> “Weird man!” Zay replied from a stool behind them.
> 
> “You don’t have to watch!” Maya called back, she wasn’t one to be embarrassed but she also never thought she’d have an audience on a date either. Maya sighed pushing a hand through her hair as Zay began speaking to Farkle – likely about this moment. Great a bigger audience. She smiled a little as she sipped her smoothie, trying not to think about how awkward this was becoming. 
> 
> “So…” Lucas began, “What are you thinking?”
> 
> “Oh now?” Maya asked, turning a little to face him. Her tone was almost excited, but if you knew her you’d hear the sarcasm in her words. “Oh it’s so funny you mention that. Actually, right now in this exact moment what I was thinking, what was running through my head was actually,” and her tone changed, more serious, more commanding. “If you don’t start talking to me I’m gonna pour this smoothie right over your head. So why don’t you give me the best you’ve got?”
> 
> Lucas looked at her eyes, then her smoothie and back to her face. She was very serious, that smoothie was far too close and Maya seemed to mean business. He thought about it for a second and then like a lightbulb he had it. He shifted sideways in his seat, facing her with new found energy. “Did I ever tell you once I delivered a baby horse?” Maya smiled, she looked so serene like this could be a beautiful story – until the smile fell, a ruse to ease him into a false sense of confidence. Her expression was strong as she lifted her arm and without a word, poured the strawberry smoothie directly on his head. She felt like she was on some second hand date now, some remenents of what he had with Riley still in his head being replayed with her. And that was not going to happen, not if she had anything to say about it. The pink spilled down his face as she grabbed for his smoothie, raspberry and more magenta and poured that on him too. “Actually.” He began, his spirits not fading. “It looked kinda like this. The miracle of life.” 
> 
> They smiled at each other then, Lucas covered in sticky pink and purple smoothie and Maya just laughed. He smiled so much brighter now, not even caring that he was covered, she was laughing and it seemed to break all the tension. That was it…they weren’t being themselves, just like he and Riley, only when they could relax and truly be themselves then they could be at their best. And while Maya could push that to compare to her own thoughts on Riley and Lucas being like siblings, she didn’t. She tried her best to take her mother’s advice, Riley took herself out of the situation so Maya was trying not to factor her into this either – even though it was the hardest thing for Maya. 
> 
> Maya looked over Lucas’s head to the on looking friends. “Go away.” She told them both. It was hard enough having first dates, never the less being watched and judged by your friends. It wasn’t fair of them to think that anything could be comfortable when you’re being watched like a television show. When neither of them moved, Maya stood and took two steps closer, eyes followed her, wondering if she was going to threaten them up close. Instead she moved to the counter. “Two more smoothies please.” And she gave them both a knowing smirk that these were for their heads. If she was going to drench her date, then she surely wouldn’t hesitate to do it to them. 
> 
> “Time to go?” Farkle asked Zay and Zay nodded quickly. The two moved out relatively quickly and Maya carried the two smoothies back to where Lucas sat, looking pink and amused. She tossed him a towel from the counter and took a sip from her smoothie. 
> 
> Lucas wiped up a bit, his hair was sticking up all over and sticky, but he still looked cute to Maya. “Listen Huckleberry, I want you to talk to ME not Riley.” Lucas’s face reddened. 
> 
> “Maya, I didn’t mean…”
> 
> “Yeah, I know you didn’t. But I was there when you told her, I was there when she told me again. I don’t want to be like you and Riley. I’m not Riley.”
> 
> “No, you’re definitely not.” The difference between them were so vast he could never miss it. 
> 
> “This is why I wanted everything to stop, to just stay the way it was.” She began. 
> 
> “The way it was when we didn’t date?”
> 
> “Kind of? More like, the way it was when we could have fun and it wasn’t some issue to talk to one another just because we’re on a date. I don’t want to sit in silence, I don’t want to relive what you did with Riley. If that is all this is going to be then why even bother doing it?” Maya wasn’t sure where she got the courage to say it all, perhaps the chat with her mother, or the annoyance she felt over the second-hand line, or just from him confirming how unlike Riley-The-Great she really was. She’d spent so long holding back with Lucas it was hard to get to a place where she could just be normal with him. “I still want to make fun of you, and I still want you to play along and egg me on. I want us to be the same.”
> 
> “Yeah, but…we’re not the same are we? We never went on a date before.”
> 
> “So what. Dating doesn’t mean we’re different people. It just means…” He looked to her expectantly and she thought about it for a second. “It means you know when I make fun of you it’s because I care about you, it means we can hold hands, and maybe I’d let you kiss me again. But it doesn’t mean we get all weird and don’t talk to each other. I mean if that’s all this relationship is, it’s stupid.”
> 
> “I don’t want that to be all this is.” He confirmed for her. “And I’d like to hold your hand again too.” He told her and she reached over and their hands moved together. 
> 
> “You have huge hands.” She muttered, never really noticing before. 
> 
> “Or yours are just really small.” He shot back with a grin. She let go and held her hand up flat against his to see the size difference and he could bend the tops of his fingers over hers. The hands moved back together with ease from there. “I’m kind of glad you made them leave.” He muttered after a second, looking over to her. “Felt weird with Zay watching us.”
> 
> Maya nodded. “Yeah…you could have asked him to go too.”
> 
> “I will if he does it next time.” Maya smiled a little to herself at his words, next time. “Honestly I didn’t really notice that the watching was making me feel weird.” He turned towards her in his seat. “Maya, I’ve only been out with Riley, I don’t know what it’s supposed to be like.”
> 
> “I’ve never been out with anyone.” She told him with a chuckle at herself. “But, I think we all learned the ‘supposed to be’ lesson.”
> 
> “You haven’t?”
> 
> She shook her head. “Nope, I don’t really consider going out with you and Riley with Farkle as an actual date. I mean, I just did it for Riley.”
> 
> “You do a lot for Riley, huh?”
> 
> “She’s my best friend.” Maya told him simply as if it explained everything. “But, yeah, no dates.”
> 
> “So neither of us really know.” He offered with a small smile.
> 
> “I don’t think there’s anything to know, exactly. It’s not like there’s going to be a quiz at the end to make sure we did it right.”
> 
> He chuckled a little. “What would you do if there was?”
> 
> “Flunk.” She told him with a laugh. Things seemed a little easier after that, more like themselves any way.


End file.
